charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Ravenswood
name: Alexandria Krestral Ravenswood age: 14 birthdate: June 21st, 2006 species: witch affiliation: good sexual orientation: Straight powers: Basic Witch powers: Scrying, Potion Making, spells, high resistance, Deflection, cryokinesis, and mind reading Section heading Alexandria's parents were witches, but she didn't know that. You see Alex's parents Adrian and Alex bound their powers before Alexandria was born. The reason why they did this was because they had to go into hiding, because a demon was after them. Adrian and Alex decided that in order to completely hide from the demon, that meant completely hiding who they were, which meant binding their powers. When Alexandria was born, they were going to bind her powers as well, so she would never feel the pain involved in loosing an innocent to evil. When she turned three, before her parents had a chance to bind her powers, she got her very first power; the ability of Mind Reading. By now Alex could already talk because she'd been getting the thoughts from the grown-ups around her, which made her smarter than your normal 3 year old. When her parents noticed this, they decided to go through with binding her powers, but they didn't get the potion right; which meant that Alex would someday get her powers back. Alexandria was raised with Christian beliefs of God, and grew up believing that it was what her parents believed as well; and that God was always there for her. And the older she got, the more involved with her Church Alexandria became. She was 12 when she started helping out by helping some of the younger kids in the church. Alex loved it. She was able to meet new people. And she always had fun and she didn't really care much about anything else. When she was 13, Alexandria joined a group known as YOUTH and became one of the singers in the group; and they too shared her beliefs in God. Alex was always happy to help others, and she truly believed that doing so was what God wanted her to do. She was always there for anyone in need; and always willing to talk to people about God's love. It soon became apparent that Alexandria was a great speaker, who could easily talk to anyone about God or anything....that is unless there was a cute guy involved, then she got all tongue tied and couldn't talk straight. Returning Powers On her 14th birthday, Alex was walking down a street when she heard some inappropriate thoughts in her mind, that she could tell by the voice, belonged to a guy. This scared her and Alexandria ran all the way home. Her parents didn't say a word after she told them about her experience, but Alex could hear everything they were thinking in her mind. She clearly heard her parents thinking about the fact that they were witches and that she was one too. Alexandria was angry at her parents. They were supposed to be Christians, not Pagans; they'd been lying to her, her whole life. And she didn't understand why she was chosen to work for the devil. Adrian and Alex sat their daughter down and finally explained everything, even to how her birthday was one the Wiccan holiday known as Summer Solstice. They explained about how they bound their own powers in order to hide from a demon that had been chasing them; as well as to protect themselves from all the other demons and warlocks that were out there. They told her about how they'd tried binding her powers, in order to protect her too, but that they must have somehow gotten the potion wrong. For the rest of that summer, Alex prayed to God for him to give her an answer about what she should do about all of this new information about herself and her parents.....the only answer she ever seemed to get was "wait". Alexandria soon found out about her other powers. She was walking around the house one day when she heard the doorbell ring, it startled her, causing her to jump slightly and ice shot out of her hands. A few weeks later she'd been sitting in a room with some other kids, they'd been at a camp for YOUTH. Someone hurled a spit wad straight towards her, but Alex put her hands up and a shield appeared, blocking the spit wad. This surprised the shooter of the spit wad, he didn't say anything, though, convinced he'd imagined the whole thing. Alex's parents made her promise that she would give this 'Magic School' a chance. If she didn't like it after the year was up, then she could bind her powers. Alex thought of it as a mission field, filled with the Devil's chosen ones. If she could just get them to see God...maybe everything would be alright. Maybe her powers were from God to let her go into Magic School and help them see the light. Though she also thinks that it is impossible to think that, in her opinion. How could she save so many people of their sins if they thought they were not sinning? Nevertheless, she will try her hardest. Category:Students Category:Freshmen